


Indefinite

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: You are an assassin, not a delivery person. So how is it that you were hired to capture the wealthiest man in the city, Park Jimin, and bring him back alive? Will your curiosity get the better of you?





	

Excess is hardly a sufficient word to describe the life that is survived by Park Jimin, and his existence alone incites jealousy amongst those always thirsting for more. Thus it is no strange thing that I have been called upon by an intimidating figure with a large enough pocket book for my services. My employer had not yet been revealed to me and all I had to go on from first contact was an address, a name, and a rendezvous point for the contract. Having always heard rumors about Jimin I took the contract with great interest and personal curiosity; though I had to stop to think of myself as rather peculiar to satisfy a curiosity with blood. I pulled forward the hood on my coat and lingered around the premises of his home to absorb every detail.  
Within this small city it was championed as the largest residence. The surprisingly impressive and ancient building was engorged with echoing halls accompanying secret whispers in every footstep, and the most exotic art collection could be seen from beyond its front gates. With the envied awe of its every visitor the man himself was hardly kept in the shadows. Yet even with this translucency he still held enough secrets for my employer to want him dead.  
Normally I can guess for myself why someone puts a contract on another’s head. An envious ex-lover, a debt that needs to be collected, or when there is an inheritance at play. However, this job had piqued my interest even aside from the payout. As an assassin you kill, collect, and don’t ask questions. From what I could tell on the surface my target tended to his affairs and did not step on anyone’s toes. The only conclusion I could draw would be envy, though all I knew at present for certain was that Park Jimin had a price on his head and I was in no position to refuse to collect. In order to preserve my credibility I set aside curiosity and kept on my way to meet with the informant at the rendezvous point.

Calm and quiet was the city as I tread my way down its streets. A studio caught my eye going past, where you typically see a glimpse of young dancers inside there was a painted wall with several fliers promoting the lone instructor. There was an odd energy surrounding the building that pushed me to press on with my task. Yet just as I pulled my attention from the building I fell into someone coming up the street. Just as I was bringing myself to apologize the man cut me off.  
“Yes, its fine that’s alright. Thank you.” He had gathered himself up and began running his fingers through shining silver hair exchanging glances between me and the studio he turned then began to briskly walk away. There was something I caught in his expression that confirmed my own feelings about this strange place. I decided simply to dedicate to memory to keep away and fulfill my obligations to put it behind me.

Cool to the touch from being relentlessly kissed by autumn winds, a park bench was arranged to be the relay point between myself and the contact. A woman was waiting for me as I settled into my seat and we both took a moment of silence to survey the area in assurance of our whispers not falling on unintended ears. She smelled of honey and cigarettes and the expression on her face alluded that she was stiff and focused on the task she was captained with. The air was crisp with a slight bite that would send tremors through your bones if your attire allowed it. 

“I am under the impression that you have researched your target thoroughly since we first connected with you, is this correct?” Breaking the silence meant the meeting had officially begun. She made no eye contact but continued to survey the horizon, her body posture was very stiff – was she nervous or simply a professional? How many times had she done this before?

“From what I understand he’s drawn a bit too much attention to himself by thriving as luxuriously as he does. Something I fail to grasp though is why exactly someone with absolutely no record other than wealth would warrant my service? One must wonder what line of work their employer indulges to end a person so seemingly pure.” There may be lines that I’m crossing here but I felt it was worth a shot.

“Your employer wishes to have his assets remain anonymous just as you will keep and uphold the expectations of your profession.” If words could cut I would be hemorrhaging at this very moment with how curtly she replied. She returned her electric gaze and left me in silence awaiting a response. By this point it was more than obvious I would have to answer questions on my own time. I shifted into a more relaxed position letting her know that I was reminded of my place.  
I concluded with a sigh, “What do they wish of me, then?” 

“Your first task is to infiltrate the target’s home during a public gathering, collect him alive and preferably unscathed. You will then deliver him to these coordinates where you will receive the benefit and closure of your contract.” 

“What? Lady, I’m no dog and I sure as hell don’t play fetch. I take enough risks as it is with my usual work.” 

Without skipping a beat she looked straight through me and said, “You are being paid for what we ask of you, and we expect you to follow through flawlessly. There is no backing out now. You have your task and your rendezvous.” She lifted herself and disappeared into the horizon without another word. So that was it, then. There was a sealed envelope hidden where she had sat. Given the severity of the situation and the anonymity of my employer I couldn’t help but feel that either I complete this job or my life is forfeit.  
Park Jimin was holding a public gathering for eating and socializing. Usually such events are held for a select few meant for bragging and stroking egos, but this was open for anyone who could wear formal attire to join. Standing stories tall Jimin’s home looked as if something that had belonged to history made its way through and cheated time itself. Appearing flawlessly up-kept, there was no shortage of windows peering into its many rooms and halls, and the gothic architecture granted a glimpse into just how much detail and care went into the construction. Beyond the gates there was a spectacular garden filled with different species of lily and flowing trees. I was made to wonder how barren this sight would be once the chill crept into everything living here. Winding up towards the front door the way was almost pathed with scattered ponds filled with every kind of fresh water fish you could name. It was apparent that he had an affinity for all things beautiful. 

Though it seemed cliché that his party was themed for a masquerade everyone would be dancing as equals, anonymous and without basis for judgement. Thus, perhaps instead of cliché there was more a telling of our host’s character. Regardless, I had returned to these grounds donning an elegant wolf’s mask to coincide with the chosen theme.  
Bodies began to shift and lurch forward around me and making their way inside to begin the festivities. With no time to come up with a concrete plan while trying to maintain appearances I settled on making it work as I went along. The faint hums of wind instruments being caressed by their masters taunted my ears, and suddenly I felt nervous. Upon finally stepping foot inside I was taken aback by how much larger everything seemed beyond the brick and mortar. The marbled floors were adorned with the most exquisite rugs expecting foot traffic to preserve the polished stone and paintings as far as the eye could see in every skill set. Every shape and size of person was to be seen here tonight. A sea of color filled the room along with smiling faces and stories yet to unfold. Taking this time for observation I was distracted by a siren song of orchestral pieces wafting through the air as if it were alive. It seduced my gaze dancing in the air towards the ball room where I locked eyes with a familiar figure. 

He was a gorgeous creature hiding behind a gold and scarlet phoenix mask and seemed to radiate with kindness, but the sapphire of his eyes held onto a fiery intensity I couldn’t place. His silver hair and velvet satin clothing made him appear as though he was royalty, and he certainly carried himself as such. I struggled to locate the will to peel away as my entire body was ablaze with a tickling fever. This was the same man I had run into on the street in town. Plump lips stretched thin as they curled into a paralyzing smile. Just as it seemed a footstep would begin my way the spell was broken and his attention was demanded by another character bearing a glittering brown hawk’s mask, giving me the chance to slip away and recollect myself.

Once returned to my senses I felt even more pressure to continue the task. Not only was being so open on the job completely out of my territory, but now I had a swelling anxiety of being distracted by the stranger from the city. Thinking to myself I had to find some way to locate and pry Jimin from his guest’s sight and steal him away without much altercation. I settled on a distant secluded couch in a corner of the room and hung my head between my knees to prevent any more distractions. Mapping out the area in my head, perhaps I could convince him to show me to some secluded area within the towering home, or even inviting him outside. Then securing him by a knock out or gag, it would be a simple thing to slip away into the darkness of the night and then drop him off at the rendezvous point. Just as I was silently practicing dialog to initiate this, I felt the presence of someone coming towards me and upturned my sight.

“Ah, I finally caught you! I didn’t expect to see you here tonight, and seeing as how we had clumsily introduced ourselves earlier today I figured the polite thing would be to do so again properly.” The stranger lifted his mask to reveal the familiar face of the man from the city. As the ribbon connected to this visage of a phoenix lifted from his head, that brilliant gray hair fell into place brushing just above his hypnotizing eyes. Instead of being twisted and nervous from before now a warm softness painted his face as he settled into his greeting for me. 

Suddenly I felt myself go very flush at this surprising initiation. “Of course, my name is (y/n)… and again I apologize for earlier. I was admittedly distracted and should have been more careful. How did you recognize me with this mask on though?” I resolved to remove my own mask as well to return the gesture.

Jimin gave a light giggle, “no need for apologies. My name is Park Jimin, and it’s a pleasure to meet you so formally. I recognized you by your eyes, honestly. I have a selective peculiar ability to remember people by the life they carry in their eyes. How are you enjoying the festivities?”

This was Park Jimin, my intended target. I couldn’t decide if this was cruel coincidence or fate that had delivered this opportunity for conversation. Unable to suppress the warmth of a blush that I was sure spread all over my face I quickly responded, “Your home is quite impressive, and you seem so humble for one with such good fortune!” I replied with a gracious smile. This was my chance to pick at some personal questions that I couldn’t rightly ask of the employers, and this case held me in a fit of curiosity beyond understanding. 

He seemed pleasantly surprised at the observation, “a generous remark! I’ve collected all that you see over time, and there was much to make of my life thus far. While the years have indeed made me humble I certainly tolled for it, and do not necessarily consider it to be fortunate.”

Jimin had adopted a sullen tone of voice after my mentioning. I had to quickly think of a way to correct myself. “I meant no disrespect of course. If I may be honest I was simply curious about how you came to acquire all that we see here today, though thinking on it now it isn’t really my place to ask.”

He flashed another brilliant smile to curb my edge. “I understand you did not have ill intentions, it’s quite alright. That conversation, however; I think I can share with you some other time. If I may be honest with you as well, you do not seem like the usual crowd that gathers here for my events. In a way you intrigue me, and seem very genuine. What I’m meaning to say is that I’d like for us to get to know each other as friends if you’ll allow it.” The smile did not leave his face as he was awaiting my response.

Suddenly I felt very ill at this confession. My face ran flush with an intense heat and my stomach began to twist and churn. Never before have I had the time to devote towards building relationships with others considering the kind of career I have taken. “You know, for as long as I’ve known I have always been alone. I don’t think I would even know how to befriend someone.” Jimin seemed slightly entertained by words. “That being said”, I continued, “I appreciate the invitation but I believe it best if this night would be our only interaction.” As the words left my mouth they felt morbid and sad to me. All that I sincerely had was being an assassin, a bounty collector, and pursuing intimacies with other people was simply too dangerous in its own right. A prime example is this very conversation, one that needs to end as soon as possible so that I may be rid of this atrocious guilt I suddenly feel. 

“I am sorry to hear that”, his smile never left his perfectly constructed face. “Certainly you will be able to entertain the idea for a night, and no more. Please, join me.” He motioned back towards the crowd.

With a nod Jimin took my hand in his and pulled me into the ball room where a group of musicians were skillfully weaving wordless novels on their instruments. Violins and cellos were the most daring of the group; ringing out and encompassing every beating heart willing to take in. Jimin sat me down on a large sofa and wove a story of his own for me. He spoke of his travels to different worlds where he studied the different plants and animals, indulged in different cultures and its peoples, and went into immense detail of varying kinds of food there was to try. Consciously I felt myself becoming immersed in his passions, and the music lingering in the background of his voice made it to be ever more enchanting. It was as if I had known this man my entire life, thinking on how easily it was for the both of us to talk to each other. This moment was increasingly surreal and I thought, if only for this moment, that I was no longer myself.

The figure wearing a hawk mask that broke our spell earlier returned and once again interrupted the trance I fell into. “Jimin, there you are! I’ve been wondering where you had escaped to. Who is our new friend?”

“Ah! Now my two friends I have made this evening join me, wonderful! Hobi, this is (y/n)!” His reaction was almost childlike he was so giddy. The man named Hobi also removed his mask for pleasantries, shook his brilliant red hair into place, and extended a smile instead of a handshake my way before returning his attention towards Jimin. The mask he carried suited him, I thought, with the way he was looking at him with such hungry eyes that hid behind it. Jimin simply beamed a smile back towards him.

Hobi bowed eye level with me and introduced himself to me. “It’s lovely to meet you, my name is Hoseok but I also like to go by Hobi.” There was something about him that sent ice cold chills shooting through my bones. It was unsettling but I decided to be polite and return the introduction with a forced smile. “A pleasure, thanks!” As I let my expression drop he returned his gaze towards Jimin once more. 

As I turned my attention towards him I noticed he was pale and stricken with an anxious fear. The very same fear I witnessed the first time I had met him. Jimin didn’t know completely who Hobi was until he had removed his mask it seemed.

“I don’t mean to come off as rude in any way but I’m afraid I have to ask our gracious host here to be stolen away if only for a moment.” Jimin, still stricken with caution, turned towards me and assured he’d be back within a few minutes. 

“Quickly” he replied, “I must return to my guests you see. I fear I’ve played favoritism for too long.” They left towards the outside balcony and shut out the cold breeze behind them. Aside from the uneasy pit I felt in my stomach I decided to stay put and wait. Countless shimmering blurs would ebb and flow to the rhythm of the music that continued on as I examined the room around me. Captives seduced by the instruments like they were machines. 

A few moments had passed since Jimin and Hobi had left and I began to grow anxious. I made my way towards the balcony myself to investigate and to quell a curiosity of eavesdropping on their expected conversation. A rush of cool night’s breeze that stung my eyes was invited in as I swung open the door. It was deathly quiet outside from the faint rushing of water from the nearby ponds. As if I had swallowed a few stones I gingerly stepped forward and felt myself kick an object on the ground. Glancing down I find Jimin’s mask laying there, the ribbon broken as if it had been ripped from his face. Panic began to set in. First from the realization that he had been kidnapped, and then I remembered my life was on the line as well. Confirming my inhibitions I had previously felt, Hoseok was no-where to be found. Now I had to track them down for the sake of both our lives. If Jimin had the same cold feeling just from being in the presence of Hobi he had walking past the dance studio I figured that’d be my best shot at beginning the search. I didn’t want to raise alarm to anyone else attending the party that was still thriving inside the home, so I simply shut the doors behind myself and made my way back into town. Into the pitch of night I cursed myself for getting involved like this, but I had to see it through.


End file.
